User blog:Sjhawesome/My favorite and Least Favorite Freezeria To Go Syrups.
Yeah. That's what my first post on this wiki is going to be about. Anyway, the newest app game that has been released is Papa's Freezeria To Go and I loved it. A TON. So, for my love for this amazing app, I'm putting my list of the best to the worst. Also, no hating on my choices. These are MY choices, so make your own list if you're not satisfied. 18. Pistachio- I have never ever in my life liked pistachio nuts or ice cream. 17. Espresso- I might put this higher on my list if it weren't that color. First, I HATE black coffee, I'm actually not a fan of coffee in general. Sorry, Espresso. 16. Mint- I actually loved mint chocolae chip ice cream when I was little. I ate it all the time. So, why put it so low? Well, Mint is refreshing, but I have 15 others I like more. 15. Purple Burple- Make that 14. Anyway, when I first heard about Purple Burple in Hot Doggeria i had thought that It was a grape drink. Well now it's in ice cream. And I don't exactly like grape ice cream. Maybe grape candy or grape juice, but not grape ice cream. 14/13. I have a tie between Neapolitan and Strawberry. I can't decide. But I like both. They're OK. 12. Tutti Frutti- I love fruit. No kidding. I love blueberry pancakes, or orange marmalade, or other stuff. But too much fruit: Ehhhhhh. 11. Banana- I love bananas. and i love banana Ice cream. But do you know what's better than banana? THE TOP 10- OK these I like a lot more than the others. 10. Huckleberry- I wish it was blueberry, but it's ok. I love both. 9/8. Yet another tie. Pink Lemonade and Blue Moon- They are both so fruity, but not too fruity. They are so similar, i had to keep them together. 7. Powsicle. Ah, the mix of cherry, lemon, and blue raspberry. Yum. But there are six more that are even better. 6/5. I swear it's the last tie. Chocolate and Red Velvet. Does nobody frickin get that RED VELVET IS CHOCOALTE CAKE WITH RED! Goodness. 4. Vanilla- Why not have regular? 3. Chai Tea- Now, I know you're probably saying, "Wait, why is Chai Tea so high on his list. It should be lower. Tea in ice cream? Yuck!" If you would know what Chai Tea has in it, you'd most likely change too. Chai Tea is made with ginger and cinna mon. And I love me some cinnamon. Mmm. YUMMY! 2. Cotton Candy- Blue or pink? I don't care. Just gimme that cotton candy! 1. And finally, my fave of all 18. PUMPKIN PIE!- I love Thanksgiving. And my aunt always makes an amazing pumpkin pie. This syrup reminds me of her amazing pie. So leave your thoughts down in the comments. What surprised you, if you could change a few. Tell me down below! Category:Blog posts